Weegee vs 1x1x1x1
Description Youtube Poop vs Roblox! Two reality warping powerfull villains popular on the internet duke it out! Interlude Hyper Anon:Villains. They are all over the internet Doge:Some internet villains warp reality and are pretty OP such as Weegee the Creepy Luigi. Spongebob:And 1x1x1x1 the hacker from Roblox. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Weegee Hyper Anon:Weegee was born in Italy in 1946. His parents where Papa Weegee and Mashesh. Doge:But since Italy had poor living conditions back then the family decided to move to America since you know that shit happened at the time. Come on! It's 5th grade! Spongebob:After moving to America, Weegee was living in the lower class. Doge:Did he have to deliver Newspaper and sell them for a couple cents I mean, How could an awesome comic like Berserk be only 10 cents? Hyper Anon:But unfortunately for Weegee his parents didn't have enough money to take care him.' ' Doge:At the adoption center he met Fortran ruler of the united Gees! Then Fortran decided to adopt him. You'd think the guardian of the universe would be powerful enough to produce asexually whenever. Spongebob:Weegee was raised by Fortran and Weegee vowed to be ruler of existance. Doge:So Fortran sold himself somehow and Weegee took his place as the ruler of existance. So Weegee decided to go around killing a bunch of people just because in like 2007. Hyper Anon:Weegee has a bunch of weird powers. Doge:His signature power is his Weegee stare. Where he goes all ghost rider on you! But insted of having your soul destroyed your face turns into Weegee's face. ''' Spongebob:It's due to the Weegee virus that infects you. '''Doge:Talk about the worst spreading virus. Once turned into Weegee the person will become a member of the Weegee army! Or Weegee could kill you. Either way it is pretty deadly. Hyper Anon:Weegee's secondary abilities are teleportation due to constantly appearing out of nowhere. He can also fly and float whenever he wants to. He can blast lazers from his eyes. Doge:He could even do IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZERS where he blasts a lazer out of his mouth. It is even more powerful than the eye lazers because it is a damn kamehameha! He could also do WTF boom where he creates an explosion out of nowhere. Literally Nowhere. ''' Spongebob:Weegee has a lot of weapons. Even though it is kinda pointless for The Dominator of Existance to be using weapons. He has Uzis,Bombs,Knifes,and his Axe. Even though they seem normal, they got past by my regernation. '''Doge:For a last resort he uses his army. Wait why is this in the script? This is outside help! Hyper Anon:He could summon it whenever he wants. Doge:Well it is sure one badass army because it is the biggest army ever. It has trillions of members each of them have their own abilities. Try getting an army like that! Spongebob:Due to Weegee's reality hax he has extreme strength and can lift thousands of tons. He also has extreme speed and can keep up with fast CDI Link. He also has extreme durability due to constantly being able to tank explosions. Doge:He has pulled of amazing feats. He can blow up cities and leave explosions that reach the clouds. He also an expert reality warper and has transformed into a realistic form called Ultimate Weegee. This form makes Weegee even more creepier and weirder than he already is. Man my eyes are getting hurt by his realisticness. ''' Hyper Anon:Ultimate Weegee has hyper realistic power. His sheer reality can destroy potiental planets. He can use the falcon punch. He could only be hurt by Ultimate Malleo and other powerful beings. Base Weegee psychically can't age at all. '''Doge:But Creepy Luigi isn't perfect he has died multiple times and somehow keeps coming back. Spongebob:He also struggles to beat me taking about 5 minutes. Doge:But hey atleast he is not Luigi who can't even beat a 11 year old fox. 1x1x1x1''' Hyper Anon:In 2004 roblox was made. '''Doge:The good old days when Roblox didn't have trolls. Hyper Anon:In 2006 it began to be popular. Doge:Everything went good, Roblox was actually troll free. Until some dude created an account called 1x1x1x1. ' Spongebob:The worst part? At the time Roblox invented money like Robux and Tix. '''Doge:And 1x1x1x1 was very poor. So insted of accepting it and earning his money by actually playing 1x1x1x1 decided to hack. ' Hyper Anon:1x1x1x1 created a group of people. The group continued to hack. '''Doge:The group's name was called 1x1x1x1. Spongebob:1x1x1x1 used his hacking abilities to hack into the games and started literally owning them. Doge:But then his ass was banned by Builderman and the group 1x1x1x1 was banned as well. Hyper Anon:However it is rumored that 1x1x1x1 has a new account and is still out hacking. Doge:1x1x1x1 signature ability is his ability to hack. Hell don't get me wrong but isn't that's his only ability? Spongebob:Well 1x1x1x1 has the psychically of your average robloxian, he could even dodge bullets with out his hacking ability. Doge:Anyway while it is his only ability it is pretty damn good. 1x1x1x1 can move faster than the eye could see. He can also teleport short distances. But that's not even the most OP part. He can reach Faster than light speeds. Hyper Anon:He could use his hacking ability to increase his sheer strength and durability. Doge:He is also pretty smart because duh! He is a hacker! Spongebob:His smarts are linked to his hacking ability. He knows what to hack and all the strategies. He has different strategies of using his hax in battle. Doge:He can summon whatever roblox weapon at anytime. Such as guns, swords, and throwing knives. Hell he can even use guns in a game like High School Life! Talk about ruining the only time where Roblox gets to be normal! Hyper Anon:He can also summon whatever vechicle at anytime. Even the gear and objects even people with VIP can't get. Doge:He can also freeze people. Man this looks Obbies look easy. He can slown down and stop time. I don't know what's more usefull. Being able to slow down time to make it easy to dodge bullets or being able to reach FTL speeds. Spongebob:He can create lag and even disconect people. Doge:Damn that's annoying as fuck. So he is behind that? Hyper Anon:Unlike most Robloxians 1x1x1x1 seems to have an awareness outside the actual game his awareness is around the entire website. Doge:Using the website it increases his power. 1x1x1x1 can also make people explode for some reason. How the hell does that work? Spongebob:1x1x1x1 is extremely power. His hacking skills allow him to warp reality with ease. He could do almost anything he wants due to his hacking skills. Doge:He has the power to destroy potiental planents and that's just his baseform. ''' Hyper Anon:It is rummored that 1x1x1x1 is a demon. He can use his hacking skills to become a god. God 1x1x1x1 is extremely powerfull. Base 1x1x1x1 can destroy games. While God 1x1x1x1 can hack into all the games and the entire website. '''Doge:But he is not perfect. Take away his hacking and he is dead. Spongebob:He relies so much on hacking he has no last resort. Doge:Not to mention he is kinda dead after his ass got banned. Hyper Anon:But 1x1x1x1 is one of the most powerful robloxians. Doge:The last thing you want is for him to join your game! Battle Results Category:Hyper Anon Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares